


Movies

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [48]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Valentine's Day, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: On their Valentine's date, Pudding and Taruto get up to some fun in the theater.





	Movies

Pudding and Taruto have enjoyed their Valentine’s Day so far. They’ve both spent a lot of time at the amusement park, and had a lovely dinner together, and they’ve decided to conclude the evening with a romantic movie. And Pudding, despite having had a lot to drink at dinner, gets the biggest popcorn and soda combo the movie theater has to offer, and gets her drink without ice, as well.

Before the halfway point of the movie, she has already drained her entire drink, since the popcorn is so salty that she is more thirsty than usual. That is when she first feels a throb from her bladder, and realizes that she hasn’t been to the bathroom since before dinner. She’s pretty full, and she knows that it will only get worse with how much she’s had to drink since the movie began, but she doesn’t want to leave the movie right now.

In fact, the movie has put her in such a romantic mood, and they’re seated mostly by themselves, so she decides to have some fun with Taruto to distract her from things, and take her mind off her throbbing bladder for a bit, rather than going to take care of it. She can feel a heat, an ache, between her legs as her arousal grows, and more than anything, she wants to rely on the boy at her side to make that all better for her. They’ve done a surprisingly good job behaving themselves all day, which means that it’s high time she breaks that streak of good behavior, so that he can have his way with her and satisfy her needs.

She partially transforms, summoning her ears and tail, and snakes her tail under the waistband of Taruto’s pants, grabbing his flaccid member with it and causing him to nearly choke on his own soda- which is still mostly full, as opposed to hers. Immediately, he begins to grow hard at her touch, and, though that’s certainly nice, he’s still thrown by the sudden show of affection, jumping a bit and swallowing a noise of surprise, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. They may mostly be by themselves, but there are still others in the room, and if he were to suddenly squeak, someone could likely hear.

“What are you doing?” he asks in a hushed whisper, trying to sound scolding and while keeping the near-panic out of his voice.

Instead of responding, at first, she grabs his hand and guides it under her uniform skirt, to show him that she has gone the entire day without wearing any panties. He can also feel how soaking wet she is from her arousal, making her intentions quite clear. But he goes fully hard at her words, when she confesses, “Your horny little monkey needs to tinkle terribly.”

He can’t resist her now, not like he could in any case, but those words work like magic on him. They render him completely helpless to her advances, but even as he begins to tease at her girlhood with his fingers, he chastises her, saying, “You’re such a naughty monkey, doing this right here.”

“You can give me a baboon butt when we get home, you can punish me however much you want, but I really need it inside me right now.” With that, she unzips his pants and flips up her skirt, getting up and moving over to sit on his lap. She uses her tail to guide his tip to her rear entrance, needing no preparation after all they have done together. The two of them still haven’t moved past that, but they’ve gotten a lot of practice there, and it is still just as amazing, even though Taruto still wishes that she would allow him to claim her virginity fully, rather than keeping him waiting.

As she sinks down onto his cock and he feels her rear, the two of them both struggle to keep their moans quiet, not wanting to alert anyone else in the theater to their activities. She’s still tight, even without needing preparation, and being buried inside of her leaves him overwhelmed for a moment, but once he regains his senses, he decides to tease her more, which only makes it more difficult for her to keep quiet.

He reaches around to play with her clit, and she has to bite the inside of her cheek to stifle the sudden, sharp moan that threatens to escape her. She is just barely able to smother it, and the way he pinches and toys with her leaves her so overwhelmed that she nearly gives in to the temptation to cry out in pleasure so many times. However, she has her experience in this, and she resists, not letting her more instinctual urges win out over her knowledge that right now, she has to keep quiet. No matter how amazing it may feel, that is something that she needs to keep between just the two of them.

She does a good job of that and is feeling confident, but then he reaches another hand up to pinch one of her nipples, and that presents an entirely new challenge. Taruto always teases her like this, making it so difficult, but she is strong enough to keep their activities to themselves, even as he pinches and plays with her nipple in a similar manner as her clit, if a bit more roughly.

“Be careful,” he murmurs, just to tease her further. “You don’t want to get too noisy and let everyone know what a naughty little monkey you are, do you?”

Pudding whimpers, biting the inside of her cheek, before murmuring, “You’re so unfair, Tarutaru...so mean!”

“Now, now...I didn’t make you come onto me like this,” he retorts. “That was all you, and so, you have only yourself to blame for the situation you’re in right now.”

She wants to protest further, but she has to keep her mouth closed for a bit to completely swallow back all the moans that threaten to escape as her continues to play with her while he thrusts up into her. The three different kinds of stimulation all push her closer to orgasm, and make hiding their activities more difficult for her,  but she certainly doesn’t regret her decisions that brought them to this point. Though it would be easy to give into pleasure completely and let it cloud her mind, she has to remain at least somewhat coherent to keep from making any loud, shameless noise, like she’s sure she would if they were doing this in the privacy of Taruto’s bedroom, where she practices very little control.

Her bladder begins to protest again, reminding her of its fullness, and she is unable to completely distract herself from it by playing with Taruto anymore. In fact, she feels so full now that she’s afraid that she might actually be at risk of wetting herself, and she knows that she can’t ask him to stop in the middle of this so she can go to the bathroom. He’s always doing whatever he can to try to get her to wet herself, and he is probably enjoying knowing that she is full right now, even if she managed to forget herself, for a moment. There’s no way that Taruto would let her go freely at this point, at least, not without some sort of catch. Really, even she would not want to stop right now, no matter how bad it is so she reaches for her empty cup, deciding to use that instead.

But then, just as her fingers reach the rim of the cup, Taruto suddenly pins her arms behind her back, and her hand stops short, grasping for the cup that she is no longer able to reach. While he does that, he spreads her legs wide, doing everything he can to make this even more difficult for her. She whines, having to resist the urge to yell at him for that, knowing that they will be exposed if she does, though it is still incredibly tempting.

She knew that he would make this difficult for her, but she hoped that her doing something as scandalous as using a cup to relieve herself in a somewhat public place would have been enough to satisfy him, but she really should have known better, considering who she is dealing with. He may be mostly reformed, but she supposes there is still a sadistic side that makes it easier to remember that they were once enemies.

“Tarutaru,” she complains in a desperate voice, “that’s really unfair…you know my bladder is bursting right now, so please…”

“You want me to let you go?” he asks her in a teasing tone. “I might just let my little monkey scamper off to the toilet, but only on one condition...you use this hole to milk me try instead.” He uses a finger to prod at her virgin girlhood, making his intentions clear.

Her tone is indignant when she speaks, though she is mostly playing at it as she says, “My naughty alien knows that that hole is off limits, especially right now, since it’s my most fertile and most dangerous time of the month. You would shoot me full of baby monkeys for sure!”

Taruto rubs a hand over her stomach, over her fertile and unprotected womb in particular, and says, “Well, I bet you’d look cute with a belly full of baby monkeys, so would that really be so bad?”

“I start high school in April, in case you’ve forgotten,” she reminds him, her tone growing more indignant. “I don’t want to be known as a mama monkey among my classmates. You know we’re not ready for that yet!”

He feigns disappointment at being denied her virginity yet again, and says, “You really are such a tease, you know? Well, maybe I have an alternative solution for your situation. If you can hold until you’ve finished my soda, I’ll let you use my empty cup to pee in, alright?”

Pudding whines softly, not sure if she can handle taking in anymore liquid in her current state, but she knows that he won’t waver on his challenge. She has no choice but to eager, so when he brings the cup to her mouth, she eagerly begins sucking on the straw, hoping to drain the drink as quickly as possible.

Every time she swallows, she feels as if she is draining the cup directly into her bladder, but she does not give up, because she knows this is her only chance to avoid wetting herself. She sucks the liquid down as quickly as she possibly can, and when she finally hears the sound of a straw sucking at an empty cup, she nearly cries, she is so ecstatic, and it is truly like music to her ears. She’s only going to grow more full due to how much she’s had to drink, and it won’t be long after she empties out that she has to do so again, already filled back up, but for now, that doesn’t matter to her one bit; she knows that she can just worry about that when the time comes.

But there is no time to feel premature relief now, not until she’s actually able to empty her bladder, and she wishes that she could wrench the lid off the cup, because Taruto really does it all too slowly, taking his time with the lid and with moving it down to where she can actually use it. Finally, he puts the cup between her legs, in the right place to catch the flow, and just in time, as well. She isn’t able to hold back anymore and a spurt escapes just as the cup is placed between her legs, and then she gives in, glad that it is in the right spot to actually catch the liquid the contents of her bladder gushing to fill the cup. Taruto can feel the heat as she fills it up, and can feel the cup growing suddenly heavier, filling incredibly rapidly, and then he feels her tightening around him, the relief so amazing that she is sent into an orgasm.

Taruto is unable to hold back once he feels her rectum tightening around him, and he was already so close just knowing how much she was holding and feeling her empty out, and he comes as well, filling her with his seed as he holds back a moan. It is always such an amazing feeling, being able to come inside of her in any way. In the back of his mind, he still wishes that he could have had her other hole, and truly filled her with his seed, but he knows that she is adamant about waiting to have a family until they are both old enough, and he knows that she does not want to take any unnecessary risks that will lead to that, until they have a way to make sure that it is safe and that it definitely won’t happen. For the time being, he simply has to be patient, not matter how difficult that may seem for him at times, and enjoy what it is that he can have for now.

Either way, her rear is always so pleasantly tight that he can be content with that, and even if he longs to know what he is missing out on, what he has for the time being is more than good enough. Someday, he’ll be able to claim his little monkey’s virginity, and he looks forward to that, glad that they both have plenty to keep them busy in the meantime. He can’t wait to claim her completely for himself, and he knows that, though she helps keep him in line, she looks forward to it as well. She doesn’t do a very good job of hiding how horny and needy she is all the time, and he’s sure that she craves him filling her up there just as much as he craves being able to do it. It will only be a matter of time now, before the two of them are actually able to do something about that mutual craving.

Whatever the case, he relaxes with her on his lap for a moment, taking steadying breaths as he rests in the afterglow, and manages to support her, and does not lose his grip on the cup she filled, even though it is rather heavy with how much she let loose. Pudding pants on his lap, taking quite some time to catch her breath, and he hopes that the two of them have been quiet enough to keep anyone from finding out that anything out of the ordinary was going on between the two of them. He didn’t even think of if the sound of her filling the cup was too loud, but he barely remembers hearing it due to their shared orgasm, so he can only hope that that means it wasn’t.

By the time she’s come back down from her orgasm, and by the time he has recovered completely, he is able to look around a bit, and nobody seems to be any the wiser to their secret activities. They’re lucky that they managed to get away with it, and it has made for quite a good addition to their Valentine’s Day date.

Finally, once he’s made sure that they’ve managed to keep things to themselves, he puts the lid back on the cup to make sure that it doesn’t spill over, and brings it up to show it to her. “Look at this,” he says, shaking it a bit. “Why don’t you hold that and feel how heavy it is? I want you to see just how much you filled it up, you naughty monkey.”

She can already tell from looking at it that it’s absolutely filled to the brim with her pee, but she takes it in her hands anyway, finding the weight to be even heavier than the drink was when they were first given it at the concession stand. Even now, it’s surprising that she managed to hold that much inside of her, and she feels her cheeks grow warm as she blushes furiously, realizing just how much of a disaster it would have been if she had not been able to make it. Already, she feels a slight tingle in her abdomen and knows that it won’t be long before she has to empty her bladder again, and she wonders if Taruto will go easy on her, or if he will have another challenge for her. Knowing him, and considering that it’s Valentine’s Day, she has a feeling that it will be the latter. She only hopes that she will be as lucky as she was now.

“That was a lot,” she mumbles, and he chuckles low behind her.

“That it was,” he says. “I’m going to have to take this to the bathroom to dump it after the movie, because I’m sure it would just come open in the trash can, and we wouldn’t want to leave a mess for someone else when we worked so hard to stop you from making a mess in the first place.”

He sits the cup back in the cupholder and pulls her closer to him, watching the movie from around her as she continues to sit in his lap, and he goes soft inside of her.

Once the movie is over, he pulls out and zips his pants back up, and Pudding makes sure that her skirt is pulled back down enough to not expose her lack of panties as they walk out of the theater. Nobody gives them any funny looks as they go, and they can be pretty certain that they were not found out. Taruto stops to dump the contents of the cup, and Pudding contemplates going to the bathroom before he comes out, but decides against it. Better to save the fun for later.

As they are walking home, he says, “I hope you don’t have any plans to sit any time soon. Remember what you promised me earlier? I’ve got a lot in store for you when we get home, naughty monkey.”


End file.
